Simples razones
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Onshot/ A veces es necesario simplemente uno al lado del otro para comprender lo que dicta el corazón. (TamaoXOC)


**Rápido lee notas! Son importantes, no te las saltes porque son importantes!**

**Mal título, mal summary, lo siento! XD**

**Ok, os recomiendo escuchar la canción de **_**"you´ll be in my heart" de Phill Collins**_**, en español porque en inglés la letra ni al caso de lo que este escrito contiene XD**

**SK/FnU/SKF no me pertenecen y todo lo demás XD**

**La cover está hecha en deviantart, por NadiaMartinez**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente, había sido un día largo, demasiado para ella y ahora tenía que volver a casa, pero la lluvia era intensa y no saciaba, además de haber dejado el paraguas en casa, ya era suficiente, estaba harta y empapada, estaba muy lejos de la pensión, como la lluvia era tan fuerte, no podía ver bien, pero eso cambió, en cuanto alguien le colocó un paraguas encima, ella sorprendida, se volteó al propietario de la voz.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en la pensión.– Preguntó ella al ver a su interlocutor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Cuando empezó a llover me preocupaste.– Respondió colocándose al lado de ella, que se había sonrojado notoriamente, luego él le colocó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, confortándola.

–G-gra-gracias.– Tartamudeó un poco girándose a otro lado para ocultar su rubor.

–De nada.– Respondió él caminando con el paraguas, mientras la abrazaba con su brazo libre, lo que hizo que la peli rosa se sintiera muy tonta por sonrojarse así y volver a tartamudear.

Caminaron un rato hasta estar cerca de las Aguas Termales Funbari, su hogar, Tamao suspiró, se sentía extraña siendo abrazada por él.

–Shi, no es común en ti hacer esto, ¿Por qué estabas ahí, realmente?– Preguntó ella ahora viendo el suelo, que estaba totalmente mojado.

–¿De qué hablas? Ya te di una razón.– Respondió sonriéndole, aunque ella no volteó a verle al rostro.

–Perdón.– Musitó la peli rosa con algo de melancolía.

–¿Perdón, por qué te disculpas Tamao?– Preguntó él ahora un poco confundido.

–Sé que querías ir a América, pero te tuviste que quedar aquí, ya sabes, por si el modo Setsubun es activado de nuevo…– Respondió, ahora viéndolo con una mirada de tristeza, él simplemente suspiró y rió suavemente.

–Entonces no eres tú la que debe disculparse.– Le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que ella volviera a sonrojarse. –Sé que quieres ser cantante.–

Ahora fue ella la que soltó un suspiro largo mientras se tranquilizaba. –Sí pero, mientras haga esto no puedo serlo.–

–Tamao.– Llamó.

–¿Sí, joven?– Preguntó como si nada mientras seguían caminando, hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

–Sólo será por un tiempo, las cosas vienen y se van.– Respondió cerrando el paraguas al entrar, y quitándose los zapatos junto con Tamao. –Nosotros sólo somos una distracción para la verdad, y la verdad es muy dura.–

–Hablas como si cuidáramos de un perro…– Rió la peli rosa.

–¡Sí, por supuesto!– Ella lo vio curiosa por un momento. –¡Un gigantesco perro llamado oni!– Bromeó a lo que Tamao rió, luego, él posó sus ojos en el cielo. –La verdad es más dura que la mentira, ya que la mentira puede ser una realidad perfecta...–

–¿Qué quiere decir?– La peli rosa se volvió hacia él mientras subía las escaleras.

–Prefiero no seguirlo comentando.– Le dijo entrando a la sala, donde se sentó a ver T.V. –Pero si pudiese hacerlo, seguramente te diría que una mentira es menos dolorosa que la verdad.– Se dijo a sí mismo estando solo.

Al rato dejó de llover, pero el cielo sigue nublado, Tamao bajó luego de una media hora, Ryu cocinaba la cena, ese día llegaría Manta de visita, así que antes de entrar a la sala les pidió a las Hanagumi que limpiaran todo, al final llegó y se sentó frente al televisor, donde al prenderlo aparecieron las noticias.

_Últimas noticias._

_La guerra de los países del sur y norte fue evitada, pero han habido muchos heridos y gente que ha fallecido en el intento de soportar las heridas que provocan las armas de fuego, se dice que hay un número desconocido de desaparecidos, pero se sabe que se hace lo posible para parar estos terribles acontecimientos._

Ella suspiró pesadamente, ellos estaban ahí, sus amigos, y en cualquier momento podía pasar algo malo, era deber de ella mentir, se sentía terriblemente mal por eso, mentir sobre quién era, y abandonar sus sueños, al menos eso pensaba Tamao Tamamura, perdón, la supuesta "Tamao Asakura"

–No pienses así.– Le dijo una voz detrás suyo, él estaba ahí recostado contra la pared, de brazos y piernas cruzadas con una mirada de indiferencia hacia el televisor.

–Pero es cierto.– Respondió con cierto rencor la peli rosa. –Soy una mentira…–

–Las noticias siempre son un asco, nunca pasa nada bueno, prefiero las caricaturas.– Le sonrió levemente.

–¿Te has comunicado con ellos?– Preguntó Tamao algo preocupada, al ver los edificios destruidos y a mucha gente herida.

–No, pero puedo asegurarte que están bien.– Desvió su mirada al cielo a través de la ventana, la luna brillaba hermosa.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– Preguntó de nuevo, a lo que él le sonrió cálidamente.

–No debo darte explicaciones.– Pausó un momento antes de seguir. –Pero te diré que puedo oler su sangre aunque estén a kilómetros de distancia de nosotros, mucho más cuando tengo una muestra del olor. –Ella simplemente rió al ver cómo se iba así como si nada hubiese pasado, él era así, pero a ella, debía admitirlo, le gustaba.

–¿Hay alguien en casa?– Preguntó una voz desde la entrada, Tamao se levantó a darle la bienvenida luego de apagar el televisor.

–Bienvenido, joven Manta.– Sonrió ante el chico que entraba.

–Para tener dieciocho años eres bastante bajito todavía, Manta jajaja.– Apareció Ryu desde la sala.

–¡Cállate!– Le gritó Manta bastante furioso.

–Ven, la cena está casi lista, Tamao, ¿Por qué no le dices al Conde Drácula? Jajaja.– Se rió de nuevo el hombre del tupé.

–Te estás pareciendo a Chocolove…– Dijo Manta mientras reía también, y así ambos se fueron a la cocina.

Tamao subió hasta una de las habitaciones del piso superior a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró, regresó al piso de abajo, donde al pasar al lado de las aguas termales salió él, siendo tapado sólo por una toalla, ella al verlo se sonrojó a no poder más, no entendía por qué, según ella, era Yoh el que le gustaba, pero ese hombre no le respondería, así que se olvidó de él, pero… ¿Por qué siempre que veía a Shi se sonrojaba tanto? Ella se le quedó viendo a sus ojos rojos, que la veían indiferente.

–¿Pasa algo?– Preguntó él con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, ella se tapó el rostro con las manos y negó con la cabeza alocadamente.

–¡La-la cena es-está lista!– Corrió en cualquier dirección a la que no estuviera él.

Durante el transcurso de la cena ella se sintió miserable, ¡Lo había visto casi desnudo! Estaba enormemente apenada, tanto que cuando él le hablaba ella lo ignoraba, aún después de la cena y a la hora de dormir, ella no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó a ver las estrellas sobre el techo de la pensión, que aún estaba siendo remodelada, se sentó y las contempló en silencio, hasta que ese silencio se rompió.

–No deberías salir a esta hora, dicen que los vampiros salen a cazar.– Al oírlo ella se estremeció, lo menos que quería era afrontarlo.

–¿Q-qué hace a-aquí j-joven Shi?– Maldición, había vuelto a tartamudear.

–Yo siempre estoy aquí, fueron órdenes del cabeza de la familia cuidar del bienestar del heredero y bla bla bla…– Comenzó a reír de sus propias palabras.

–Jajaja… las estrellas están hermosas esta noche.– Tamao sintió más confianza en sus palabras al notar que él no se inmutaba por lo ocurrido hace un rato.

–No les veo el chiste, hay cosas más hermosas en este lugar.–

–¡Oh, perdone señor! Jajaja… ¿Cómo qué?– Se interesó la peli rosa.

–Bueno… como tú, pero ejemplo.– Respondió como si nada, a lo que Tamao se sonrojó todo lo que pudo, ella agradeció que él estuviese distraído en el cielo nocturno.

–¿Puedo… preguntarte algo?– Ella trató lo más que pudo de articular esas palabras, quería cambiar de tema.

–A ver…– Hizo seña de que continuara.

–¿Por qué, siempre estás así?– Dijo tomando más confianza.

–¿Así cómo?– Preguntó viéndola algo confundido.

–Ya sabes… siempre tan… melancólico.–

–Supongo que no es algo que pueda responder así como si nada.– Ella notó su mirada de tristeza, como reflejando un enorme dolor. –Pero te diré que algún día haré algo que haga que me odien, todos ustedes.– Bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

–No creo que seas capaz de eso.– Le sonrió, a lo que él se encogió de hombros. –No nos harías eso a Manta, a Ryu, a Hana o a mí.– El silencio duró por unos minutos. –Hablando de eso… nunca te le acercas.– Comentó.

–¿A quién?–

–A Hana.– Respondió ella bastante curiosa.

–No quiero que se encariñe con alguien como yo.– Dijo a secas, volviendo a ver a la luna.

–¿Por qué?– Insistió.

–Lo sabrás en el futuro, no quiero que me recuerde como otro que se va como si nada, prefiero ser una figura que se pierde en el tiempo.– Suspiró. –Odio los recuerdos…–

–Para mí es la manera de recordar a quienes amas, y sé que…– Ella se puso nerviosa en ese momento, pero tomó el valor para hablar. –Sé que tú siempre estarás en los míos.– Esta vez fue él quien se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada, a lo que Tamao sonrió.

–Gracias… buenas noches Tamao.– Él saltó del techo, para luego desaparecer, ella simplemente sonrió.

–Te gusta.– Dijo Manta mientras comía el desayuno.

–¿¡Eh!?– Se sorprendió ella. –¿De quién habla joven Manta?–

–Vamos Tamao, ¡Sabemos que te gusta Shi! – Aparecieron Konchi y Ponchi con unas miradas de pervertidos.

–¡Claro que no!– Gritó nerviosa. –¡Es decir, él es mayor!–

–¿Y qué?– Dijo Ponchi.

–¡Yoh te gustaba y era mayor que tú también!– Apoyó Konchi.

–¡Pero no era tanta la diferencia!– Trató de defenderse, en vano.

–Yoh y Shi tienen la misma edad.– Rió Manta.

–Sí pero… ¡Él no me gusta!– Gritó sonrojada y nerviosa.

–Vamos Tamao, di la verdad y admítelo.– Llegó Ryu.

–¿Admitir qué?– Preguntó una voz entrando.

–¡Oh, nada Shi!– Habló Manta poniéndose nervioso.

–¡Sí, sólo hablábamos del clima!– Dijo Ryu a lo que todos lo vieron confundidos.

–¿Admitir el clima?– Preguntó bastante confundido.

–¡Sí, y está muy fresco ¿No crees?! – Manta trató de calmar el ambiente.

–Valla pelea…– Musitó y tomó asiento al lado de Tamao, que se sonrojó más y más haciendo que él notara esto. –Tamao… ¿Estás bien?– Preguntó viendo a la chica que casi se desmaya.

–¡Sí, voy arriba a ver si Hana ya despertó!– Respondió corriendo por las escaleras mientras trataba de no tropezarse.

–¿Qué le pasa?– Le preguntó el rubio a Manta que reía hasta no poder más.

–Nada, nada…. Jajaja….–

–Creo que está algo tensa…– Mintió Ryu.

–Hmm… no me sorprende, con todo lo que tiene que hacer… pero ese no es el motivo.– Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la concina.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– Pensó Ryu.

–Puedo leer tu mente.– Respondió antes de entrar a la cocina.

–¡Rayos!–

Tamao se sentía realmente tonta, ¿Cómo evitar a alguien que vive en la misma casa? Eso era imposible, ahora ella estaba en la cocina, quería prepararse algo para evitar pensar en él, pero cuando entró a la cocina…

–Hola Tamao.– Saludó a sus espaldas mientras comía una sándwich, ella se quedó helada en cuanto reconoció la voz.

–Ho-hola joven Shi…– No quería ni verlo al rostro, sabía que si lo veía de frente se sonrojaría.

–¿Quieres un sándwich?– Le preguntó ofreciéndole uno de un plato. –Oh, y no me digas joven, sólo Shi, y tutéame.–

–Gracias…– Musitó nerviosa, en cuanto se volteó pudo observar que seguía en su yukata puesta.

–¿Aún no te vistes?– Preguntó ahora un poco más confiada, siempre tratando de no verle al rostro.

–No… ¿Para qué, saldremos a algún lado?– Preguntó sin interés mientras seguía comiendo su sándwich.

–¿¡Cómo!?– Se sonrojó lo más que pudo. –¿¡Nosotros dos, solos!?– Alarmó de inmediato tratando de cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

–¿De qué hablas? Pues no creo que todos en la pensión deban ir a la tienda al mismo tiempo…– Respondió sin verle al rostro, ella agradeció con el corazón el que no le haya encarado.

–¡Oh, claro, Jejeje es decir… yo… eh…!–

–Pero si quieres que vallamos todos habría que cerrar la Pensión.– Dijo como si nada estuviera pasando.

–Eh… yo…b-bueno…– Maldición, si tan solo las palabras salieran de su boca.

–Tamao hoy tengo que ir a recoger un paquete, ¿Me acompañas?– Le preguntó con una leve sonrisa mientras clavaba sus ojos rojos en los de ella.

No pudo saber en qué momento, pero ella iba al lado de Shi que sostenía un semblante serio, caminando como un fantasma sin rumbo, ella no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

–¿Está usted bien, joven Shi?– Preguntó la peli rosa.

–Si… sólo pensaba…– Divagó. –Y ya te dije que me tutees.–

–¿En qué piensas entonces, Shi?– Dijo con una sonrisa.

–En el futuro…– Ella pareció no comprender. –El tiempo es tu amigo, pero también tu enemigo…–

–Dime, Shi ¿Cuándo viajes a América, qué harás, por qué tanto interés?–

–Recién descubrí que tengo un hermano allí, quiero ir a buscarlo…– Dijo mientras entraban a traer el paquete.

–Pero estás aquí a pesar de todo…– Susurró ella.

–No es que no me guste estar con ustedes, pero es que nunca he vivido con el concepto de familia.– Respondió fijando la vista en los ojos de ella.

–Tal vez cambies de opinión con el tiempo.–

–Tal vez…–

Al salir ya era de noche, al ver la hora, la cena ya había pasado, por lo que ambos propusieron ir a un restaurante ya que estaban un poco lejos de la pensión.

–¿Qué es… lo que amas Tamao?– Preguntó él desviando la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

–¿Qué es… lo que amo?– Se sonrojó notoriamente. –Bueno pues… yo… amo… ¡La escuela!– Dijo tratando de que él cayera en su engaño.

–Hablo del corazón…– Rió ligeramente a lo que ella se sonrojó aún más. –Me gusta que te sonrojes…– Susurró cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Yo… amo… a mis amigos… y haría cualquier cosa por ellos.– Dijo finalmente decidida.

–Tamao…– Llamó el rubio a lo que ella le vio directamente a los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa, joven?– Preguntó curiosa con una sonrisa.

–Eres muy hermosa.– Le sonrió, ella al oír eso, casi se desmaya, se sonrojó hasta no poder más y desvió la mirada, pero él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a verle a los ojos. –No te apenes por eso, sabes que es verdad…– Le dijo besándole la mano, ella se sintió como una princesa de esas de cuentos de hadas ¿Era verdad, sería posible que él se fijara en ella? Pensaba una y otra vez, alguien ya le había gustado antes, pero su amor no fue correspondido, por lo que temía que pasara lo mismo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la pensión, ninguno dijo nada, en absoluto, hasta la hora de dormir, Tamao salió de una habitación para ir al patio a tomar aire fresco, pero oyó un ruido extraño en las aguas termales, por lo que se decidió a ver de qué se trataba, y al entrar, quedó paralizada, ahí estaba él, parado en medio, siendo tapado de la cintura para abajo por el agua, aunque al parecer llevaba un traje de baño, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, quería irse pero no pudo, en el momento en se paralizó al ver como sus ojos chocaban con los de él, que estaba tranquilo, sus ojos rojos eran tan profundos, que no pudo articular palabra o movimiento alguno para salir de ese lugar, al sentir ella se acercaba lentamente y se sorprendió al ver como él la tomaba de la mano.

–Sh-Shi…– Musitó como pudo tratando desviar la mirada, pero sus ojos seguían posados en los de ella.

–Shh…– Depositó sus dedo índice en los labios de la chica, para acercarse cada vez más. –Déjame saber… para ti qué es el amor…– Y sin darse cuenta, ambos juntaron sus labios, ella lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras ese beso se volvía extenso y cálido, cuando él la tomó por la cintura, ella exploró su cuerpo semidesnudo, sintiendo una calidez que no pudo negar, era un sentimiento agradable el que recorría por todo su cuerpo, ella sólo pudo depositar otro beso en los labios de su acompañante, sintiendo que por primera vez en toda su vida, su amor era correspondido.


End file.
